EnchantedAn Alice and Jasper Love Story
by MaryAlice303
Summary: This is a story about how Alice and Jasper meet when they are 13 and how its love at first sight! Its based off how i meant my ex boyfriend! All Human! Enjoy :  BTW yes i spelled Esme as seem by accident and couldnt figure out how to change it..Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters

Alice- 13 main character and POV (will love Jasper-is going to a new school because her school closed)

Jasper- 13 will love Alice –goes to school where Alice is going to go

Rosalie-13 Alice's new friend at her new school she will go to invites her to her 13th birthday party

Bella- 13- Alice's new quiet friend, very shy but will become a friend Alice really trusts

Emmett-13 Rosalie's boyfriend, very happy go lucky, will become Alice's person to cheer her up when she's hurting –Edwards brother

Edward 13-Bella's boyfriend, very quiet also, funny and is Alice's go to guy for info and good advice –Emmett's brother

Minor Characters

Seem- Alice's mother who is single because of divorce

Carlisle- Jasper's father who is single because of divorce

Jane and Tom- Emmett and Edwards's mother and father

Charlie- Bella's father who is single because of divorce

Jessica and Stephen- Rosalie's mother and father

Alice and Esme's last name is Brandon

Carlisle and Jasper's last name is Hale

Rosalie and Jessica+ Stephen last name Lillian

Jane and Tom and Emmett and Edward's last name is Cullen

Charlie and Bella's last name is Swan

(The story in Alice's POV)

It was late July and I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I quickly glanced at the time; it was 2 in the afternoon. I got up and answered it quickly.

"Hello?" I said into my phone, my voice was still groggy.

"Hi Alice! Its Rosalie…are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea I'm fine, I just woke up."

"It's 2 in the afternoon."

"Oh I know I just didn't go to sleep until like 4 last night."

"Oh why?"

"Um I was just...I had a headache." I lied

"Oh okay is it gone?"

"Yea I think so."

"Oh alright well if you feel okay did you want to come to my party later?"

"Sure, I'm not busy. What time?"

"Um be there by like 4:30 and can you make those cookie balls you brought me when we went to the mall?" She asked pleadingly.

"Of course" I responded

"Okay! Thanks! See yea in a few"

"No Problem. Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

I looked in the mirror at my tear stained face and pale face. Truth was, I was up until 4 crying last night. I had just broken up with my boyfriend Trey. We had been best friends since kindergarten and we had dated since 5th grade. I was crushed. We were going to the movies and I told him I'd meet him there. I arrived a little bit early to surprise him with a little gift I had made him and I saw him kissing another girl. It was awful. He tried to "explain" but he couldn't it was too late. I started crying and yelled "Were Through!" in his face than called my mom to come pick me up. I had been crying myself to sleep every night since.

I walked down the stairs and looked at a note on the fridge from my mom saying she was out at the store and she'd be back soon. I sighed and went over to the fridge and got out left over egg casserole from yesterday and heated it up. While I was waiting for it to heat I got some water and took a Motrin to relieve some pain. I grabbed the egg casserole out of the fridge and ate it slowly while watching a bird feed its babies. After I was finished I washed my plate and cup then put them away and went back upstairs, it was now almost 3 so I figured I'd get ready.

I got dressed in my favorite red and white bikini. My small and short figure looked perfect in it. I slipped on my white cover up and packed a small bag with some clothes and sunscreen in it. I looked in the mirror and was happy with my outfit but when I looked at my face I sighed. I knew this wasn't me I was usually so happy but I'd been just so out of it lately and it just wasn't going away. I took a deep breath than walked down the stairs to make my cookie balls.

It took about 30 minutes to make the cookie balls then I'd have to wait another 30 minutes so they cool. I grabbed another Motrin and took it with water. I knew I shouldn't but it says you can take 2, so I did. I sat down on the couch and waited for my mom to get home.

It was about 4:15 when my mom arrived at home.

"Hey sweetie!" she said with a smile.

"Hey mom" I said as I got up and helped her put the groceries away.

"Why are you all dressed up?" she asked

"Oh I'm going to Rosalie's party. Would you mind driving me?" I asked.

"Sure! I'd love too, its good you're finally getting out again."

"Yea, guess so" I said as I grabbed my bag and the cookie balls out of the fridge. I'd left a small box of them for my mom for later. She loved the cookie balls.

We walked out of the door and got in my mom's car and I turned on the radio and Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri came on and I started singing along. My mom joined in and we smiled at each other. I wasn't really a singer, but my mom was brilliant and I got some talent from her. So our harmony sounded good. I was actually a dancer and I played little piano. By the time the song finished we had arrived at Rosalie's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff.

"Bye mom" I said as I started to walk away

"Bye! Pick you up at 10!" She yelled as I walked towards her back yard

I turned around and nodded than waved as she drove off. I walked in and was greeted by Rosalie's always present smile.

"Hey Alice!" She said and pulled me into a hug

"Hi Rosalie, I brought the cookie balls."

"Okay perfect!" She smiled again and took the cookie balls to put them on the table.

I looked around than slipped off my cover up and put my bag down next to someone else's.

"Alright come on Alice lets go swim!" She grabbed my hand then led me into the pool. It was warm and comforting to my skin.

"Everyone this is Alice!" Rosalie said her enthusiasm untouched.

"Hey Alice" Everyone said. They all smiled at me and introduced themselves. We got into a conversation about my school closing, my old friends, and the things I liked. Though I was distracted my mind couldn't help but wonder and a lot of the times we laughed I kind of faked it.

One girl in particular caught my attention. She was very shy but she seemed very nice. I walked over to her when Rosalie got into a conversation with another girl named Carley about Justin Bieber.

"Hi" I said and she looked up.

"Oh hi, I'm Bella" She said with a shy voice.

"Well nice to meet you Bella, I think we're going to be great friends."

"Yea" She smiled.

We got into a conversation about things like swimming, gymnastics, and our families. She was so nice. She was a gymnast and took swimming classes. Her parents weren't divorced but she was an only child. We had a lot in common and I felt like she'd probably be the person I'll trust to keep secrets.

Rosalie ran over to us and was giggling out of control.

"Omigosh Jasper said he's coming to the party" She giggled out.

"Really? He's finally over Diana?" Bella asked.

"Yep good for him!" Rosalie clapped

"Who?" I asked

"Oh Jasper Hale is our friend but he's kind of creep, like emo, and just got over a break up with his ex- girlfriend" Rosalie blurted out.

I nodded. I hated how she called him emo. That's such a bad term. But maybe he was emo. Perfect.

I turned my head over to the door when I heard a semi- deep male voice saying something about his iPod. I instantly gasped and stared.

He looked like an angel. His hair was honey blonde and lay perfectly shaped on his head. His face was round and his eyes were a bright green. His body was tall and lean and he looked like the most perfect person I'd ever seen. My eyes met his for a split second and my heart jumped it was like some type of instant connection. Then when I came out of my trance I noticed 2 boys behind him. One was tall and had a lot of muscle for 13 year olds. His black hair was short and curly. The other was tall and lean but his hair was curly and bronze.

"The other two behind him are Emmett, the muscle one, my boyfriend, and Edward ,the bronze haired one, Bella's boyfriend" Rosalie said pointing at each as she talked about them.

I nodded gently I was truly speechless.

I watched as Rosalie and Bella walked over to hug Emmett and Edward. I got out and followed like it was routine and stood in front of Jasper.

"Have we met?" he asked.

"Uh...um...no I'm Alice." I responded

"Well nice to meet you Alice." He took my hand and shook it gently. "I'm Jasper" He smiled and I smiled back "Nice to meet you too."

My heart was racing now. The instant spark when we touched boiled in my blood and I knew then, not matter how impossible it was I was in love with this mysterious stranger, Jasper Hale.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever! Ive been really sick...they had to do blood work! :o! Please hope those results are fine! And this is chp.3..its kinda short but I wanted to end it where it sounded right lol! Well review for moree:):):)!

Chp.3

Being with Jasper was like living in heaven. The way he smiled, the sound of his voice, and even the way he walked. We had so much in common too. Our music interests, how we handle pain, our favorite stores, our favorite books, and even our instruments that we play.

After a while I had gone to talk to other people like Bella and Rosalie. Every few minutes I'd glance at him and every few minutes he'd glance at me too. Sometimes our eyes would meet and we would smile at each other and I was almost positive I blushed every time.

It was around 9:50 and my mom had called me telling me she was on her way. I said bye to all my new friends and thanked Rosalie for inviting me. The last person I had to say bye to was Jasper.

"Hey, are you leaving?" He asked. I nodded.

"Oh well bye, it was really nice to meet you" He said with a smile as he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged back in shock.

"It was really nice to meet you too" I said with a smile as I pulled back from the hug. Truthfully, I didn't want to let go.

"You have my number right?" He asked

"Yep it is in my phone." I responded

He nodded then we heard a car horn beep and I started to walk out to the front yard. He waved to me and I waved back then I got in the car with my mom.

"So how'd it go?" She asked

"Great!" I smiled. I was in such a good mood.

"Hmm...You seem extra happy. Did something happen?"

"Well , I meant a lot more friends, and one I really think ill trust, her name is Bella, and I meant Emmett and Edward who are brothers, they are super funny and will cheer you up in an instant, Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend and Edward is Bella's" I said

"Oh that's nice" She nodded.

"And I also meant this boy…his name was Jasper and I really liked him…"

"Ohh!" she squealed.

"I know, he was so perfect to and we had a lot in common, it was kind of like that love at first sight thing you know?"

"Of course I do! That's so sweet! I'm happy for you Hun!" She smiled and put her arm around me then put it back to the wheel.

I nodded then smiled and put my hand to my cheek, I was still blushing. I'd probably blush all the way home. I turned on the radio and Taylor Swifts new song Enchanted came on. I listened to the lyrics closely and realized that song could be Jasper and I's theme song.


	4. Authors Note! Please Read!

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know my blood work results were fine. I am vitamin D deficient but the doctors said that can be easily fixed with medicine! So that's my good news. Bad news is that my boyfriend broke up with me unexpectedly today so I'm kind of sad at the moment and can't think of what to write in the next chapter of my story! So I really need some help! If you have any ideas or can think of anything to inspire me PLEASE message me! Love ya'll! -Mary


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I feel a lot better and felt like writing some to take my mind off of him! This idea came from one of my wonderful fans JulietXWriter. Thank you so much for helping me! Thanks for all of your support and like always love ya'll!

Chp.4

-Later that summer around august-

"Mom seriously…get a grip! You'll do fine...Plus its 3 days away"  
I said to my mom who was having a panic attack about her performance in front of over 800 people on Sunday.

"I know! But still…it's just scary!" She ranted.

"I know" I murmured as I rubbed her back gently. After a few minutes my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Alice!"

"Hey Rose! What's up?"

"Well I'm having a last minute get together with me Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper…and you! Can you come?"

"Um…" I looked up at my mom knowing she heard the conversation and she nodded. "Yea sure I can come. What time?"

"Okay great! And like 3ish."

"Okay ill bring some cookie balls"

"Great! See ya soon"

"Okay Bye!" I said then hung up the phone. "Thanks mom"

"Your welcome…ill be fine for a few hours."

"Okay good…I better go get ready" I murmured than ran up the stairs.

I got dressed in my American Eagle shorts and a pair of flats with my dance t-shirt. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I quickly did a little make up and packed a small purse. We weren't swimming today since it was pouring rain so it gave me an excuse to wear my new eye shadow and lip gloss. I grabbed my purse than ran downstairs to make my cookie balls. My mom helped me this time so it went a little faster. It was almost 2:30 so we decided to get on the road. The whole time we were driving to Rosalie's she was singing. It was nice to just sit back and listen to her sing. When we got to Rosalie's I got out the car and grabbed my bag.

"Bye sweetie, I'll pick you up at 10"

"Okay, love you…bye!" I said and ran inside Rosalie's house.

"Hi Alice" Rosalie said as she ran in the room with Bella behind her.

They both hugged me.

"Hey guys where are the boys?"

"Downstairs," Rosalie said "We were just getting ready to play truth or dare"

"Oh okay" I handed her the cookie balls and we all ran downstairs and sat down. I ended up next to Jasper.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Sup?" Emmett said with his goofy grin. "Hey Alice" Jasper said and gave me a side hug.

"Okay." Rose said. "So Alice, you first, truth or dare?"

"Umm..Dare!"

"Okay so I dare you to show us your sexiest dance move ever" Rose said with a giggle.

"Gr…fine!" I murmured. I got up and did a small portion of a dance to "Single Ladies"

After I was finished everyone was clapping.

"OMG! I had no freaking idea you could dance like that" Rosalie squealed. I laughed than sat back down.

"Wow…Alice you're a great dancer" Jasper said with a smile.

"Thanks" I smiled back and blushed a little.

"Okay now, your turn Alice." Rosalie said.

"Alright, Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Going out on a limb here, truth!" Emmett said.

"Okay, how many times have you kissed Rose?" I asked

"…..at least 30…." Emmett said and crossed his arms. I saw Rosalie blush out of the corner of my eye. Me, Jasper, and Bella were laughing our guts out.

"Okay…Emmett your turn!" I said once we all stopped laughing

"Jasper! Truth or dare?" Emmett asked his eyes on Jasper.

"Dare..." Jasper said. He seemed hesitant.

"Kiss Alice" Emmett said with a "revenge" smirk.

Jasper looked and me and I looked back. My heart start racing as I leaned closer to him. Before I knew it, our lips had met and the fire started burning. It wasn't a bad fire, it was a good fire. I could feel the sparks fly and the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I didn't want to stop kissing him, but I knew I had to. We pulled away from each other and the perfect kiss. As I collected my thoughts I wondered if he had felt the same way. I felt the eyes of Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett on us but we were too wrapped up in the kiss to come back to the reality that faced us.


End file.
